The Rightful King
by nat rulz
Summary: The Gryffindor kingdom always was one for trouble. Assassinations, poverty and secrets. Perhaps the mysterious apparently dead prince can fix that? HPDM. Complete! Now being edited and better than ever!
1. An Ordinary Day

**Title: **The Rightful King

**Pairing: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Warnings: **Torture (though it's rather light), abuse, slash (this means boy on boy action people. Don't like, don't read) and idiocy (on the part of the Dursley's. People that stupid deserve a warning).

**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine. Hogwarts is not mine (unfortunate, that). The **poems are mine! **If you wish to use them, please ask.

**Summery: **The Griffindor Kingdom is in ruins. Poverty plagues the land as the vile and greedy King Vernon sits on his golden thrown and watches. A marriage, long arranged, has finally come to pass. Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, has come to Griffindor in order to wed the prince and make peace between the feuding lands. When rumours of a Rightful King reach the Prince's ear he must decide just what lengths he's willing to go to in order to avoid marrying Prince Dudley. But who is the Rightful King? And what, exactly, does the beaten, starved, beautiful but fiery slave Harry got to do with any of it? A tale of mystery and sorrow, friendship and love and the never-changing fact that nothing is ever as it seems...

**Authors Note: **I was looking back on this story and actually blushed. The grammar is atrocious. The articulation could do with some improvement. I've finished exams (exams, I have re-discovered, suck) and am now set for six weeks of unprofitable activity. Hurrah. So here you are. An edited version of the much-loved (modest, aren't I?) of the Rightful King. Enjoy!

_Just another morning,  
Just another day,  
Always slow and boring,  
Never goes my way.  
Just another sorrow,  
Just another ten,  
Can't wait till tomorrow,  
To start it all again._

**Chapter One: An Ordinary Day?**

When Harry awoke the sun had long since resigned itself to climbing the sky. From the looks of things, it was going to be another beautiful day. Ironic, seeing that the weather was a polar opposite to his mood. If the sky were to express his feelings, it would be as black and as torturous as the deepest bowls of hell everyday.

The again, for Harry _'everyday'_ meant being totally and utterly ignored by everyone. It was days such as this where he missed his parents the most. Trying to forget his troubles, he climbed out of bed and began to get ready for work, the motions so practised that he preformed them almost without conscious thought. Looking towards the sky once more (it was as insistently cheerful as always) Harry sighed. Such was like if the Gryffindor Kingdom.

He knew, though he'd never experienced it, that it hadn't always been this way. That one day, the Kingdom had prospered. That, long ago, they'd been happy…

* * *

In the land that was Hogwarts there were four kingdoms: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Each one has an equal portion of the land while the founders of each (and, through them, the citizens that live there) have a certain reputation. For the most part, the lands and the people coexisted reasonably well with each other, with any disagreements being settled swiftly and without bias. 

Rowena Ravenclaw (the founder of the Ravenclaw Kingdom) was wise and clever. She was known for her use of logic above weapons and of thinking before she acted. Many puzzled souls flocked to her to beg her advice and being generous and kind-hearted, she rarely turned them away.

Helga Hufflepuff (the founder of the Hufflepuff Kingdom) was jolly and sweet. She had a remarkable ability of uniting her people, encouraging them work together in order to achieve their goals. She was a child at heart; always willing to listen and to help out another less fortunate than herself. Many troubled souls went to her for help and she never turned them down.

Salazar Slytherin (the founder of the Slytherin Kingdom) was cunning and sly. He could talk himself out of almost any situation he managed to find himself, he could mislead people effortlessly by twisting the truth and honestly saying he didn't lie and he could plot anything you could think of (though he specialized in mischief). Many crafty souls came to ask for help in their various plans and, loving a good challenge, he seldom disappointed.

Godric Gryffindor (the founder of the Gryffindor Kingdom) was brave and courageous. He was known for his courage and his skill with a sword. He could beat anyone in a fight and become the best of friends with his opponent while doing so. He also had a knack for knowing how best to avoid a fight, using his honour and kindness to get himself out of difficult situations. Many adventurous souls came to ask for guidance and he always took them in.

Though the founders (and their descendants) got along reasonably well, the people of each Kingdom each thought their own land (and ruler) better than the others. As it often does, this created a rivalry between them; more so between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Kingdoms and Slytherin and Gryffindor Kingdoms. Not knowing what to do to end the petty arguments and fights, the King and Queen of each Kingdom decided an inter-marriage was the key.

The heir of Hufflepuff was to marry the heir of Ravenclaw and the heir of Gryffindor was to wed the heir of Slytherin. It was decided that the Queens would each take a potion to ensure conception and that the marriages would take place regardless of gender, for their were potions and spells to ensure the pair were able to procreate in the eventuality of same-sex pairings.

Since none of the Queens had yet to give birth to a suitable heir the threat of an older sibling taking over the throne was non-existent. The Malfoy's (the rulers of the Slytherin Kingdom) had to have two children: one that would marry the Gryffindor heir and one that would rule the kingdom when its King passed; the Grangers (the rulers of the Ravenclaw kingdom) also needed two children for the same reason. Because of the nature of the feuding, It had been decided that the Slytherin heir would help rule the Gryffindor Kingdome and that the Ravenclaw heir would help rule the Hufflepuff Kingdom, rather than visa versa. The Weasley's, on the other hand, (the rulers of the Hufflepuff kingdom) only needed one heir, though they could have more if they wished and likewise with the Potters (the rulers of the Gryffindor kingdom).

The rulers of each kingdom went back to their land and each continued to rule in their own unique fashion. Each Kingdom had their troubles and each struggled through the fighting of their people, waiting anxiously for the day when the kingdoms would be united and the fighting would stop. It was reasoned that a Ravenclaw could hardly hate a Hufflepuff when their future heir had Hufflepuff blood. But in the Gryffindor Kingdom things went horribly wrong…

* * *

Draco Malfoy, eldest son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, shifted nervously as they approached the Gryffindor castle. In the streets the peasants, looking underfed, underdressed and slightly cowed, stared in wonder at the two elegant men on horses dressed in such glamour. 

"Look at these people." Draco breathed, horrified by the gaunt faces and filthy children. "What sort of King would allow his people to suffer like this?"

"This sort, apparently." Lucius drawled back, his distaste obvious. In the next moment, however, he was lecturing. "Do try to remember to treat King Vernon and his son Prince Dudley with respect. You'll have to marry Dudley after all,"

"This is all very complicated if you ask me." Draco muttered unhappily. The idea of an arranged marriage did not appeal to him. Not at all. "I heard that King James's son wasn't killed at all. _I_ heard that King Vernon concocted the story and scared the common folk into silence"

"Now who told you such a thing?" Lucius demanded, sharply.

"The messenger," Draco replied at once, "The one that told us Prince Dudley was of age and that we were to go to the castle immediately. Do you think its true?"

"I suppose it is possible." Lucius replied carefully, tones deceptively light "Gryffindor's are not known for holding their tongues, even at the risk of torture. If the messenger was to be believed, and the Potter's heir lives, the Dursley's have one hell of a problem on their hands. They would have two options: to kill him so he can't take the throne or to force him to renounce the throne willingly to Dudley."

"The first is more likely" Draco mused, frowning, "but, then, why would they have kept him alive all this time?"

"It hardly matters." Lucius proclaimed, dismissing the topic as irrelevant "The whole thing is quite preposterous."

Draco was about to argue the point but was cut off by the opening of the castle gates. Their horses were taken at once and they were greeted timidly by the servants, who proceeded to usher them through to the throne room.

On the throne sat what Draco could only decribe as the ugliest man he'd ever seen. Large enough for four men, the crown perched on his head looked liked more like a twisted disfigurement rather than a sign of his kinship. To his to his right sat a tall woman who looked more horse than woman. A similar crown marked her as queen but, with her eyes narrowed and her overly slim figure, it looked profoundly out-of-place. To the King's left, sat what seemed to be a miniture version of the King. Knowing him instantly as the Prince, Draco couldn't help but stare in dismay. The grotesk boy immediately usurped his father as the ugliest man Draco had ever laid eyes on. The fact the Price was looking at _him_ with ill-conceived hunger made him want to vomit. And he had to _marry_ this… this _thing_?

"Welcome to my kingdom," King Vernon boomed proudly, and Draco rolled his eyes at how profoundly his chest puffed out. He truly thought his land was perfect.

No wonder the Kingdom was in ruins.

"It is indeed an impressive sight," Lucius lied smoothly. Seeing the anger lightly simmering in his father eyes, Draco smirked. If he was lucky, his father would lose his temper. That always made things interesting.

"Will you give us the honour of staying a few days?" King Vernon asked, gesturing wildly.

"I thank you, but that is quite impossible." Lucius replied, firm but polite "I must return to my kingdom immediately. I will return in time for the wedding."

With that, Lucius bowed his head slightly (King Vernon hastily following suit, though with far less grace) and then, with a quick look to his son, he turned and left the room.

Draco frowned in annoyance. He had though his father would have at least stayed the night. His mother, the queen, was more than capable of managing the Kingdom for a day.

"You will be shown to your room now. Your free to explore your new Kingdom however you wish, but my son and I would be very pleased if you'd join us for supper." Vernon told him. For Draco knew that for what it was. He was being told, in no uncertain terms, that they'd better see him come dinner. Unwilling to start disagreements so early after meeting them, Draco simply bowed his head slightly and followed a servant out of the room. The doors closed loudly behind him, as though he'd just passed the point of no return.

* * *

Safely hidden behind the nearest corner, Harry watched as the Slytherin prince was led away. Having little interest in Royal's, Harry didn't do much as glance at the boy. He wasn't here to spy on Dudley's husband to be, after all. As soon as the hallways were empty, he cautiously approached the doors and placed his ear to the wood. Why the queen had visited him while working was a mystery to him, but he had to follow his orders. 

_**Flashback!**_

_Harry had been digging in the gardens when the queen approached him. Surprised didn't even begin to describe the shock he'd felt. The royal family was known for many things, but fraternising with their servants was not one of them. Astonished he might have been, but he wasn't an idiot. He had reflexively dropped immediately to his knees and bowed his head. The queen made a sound of indignation._

"_Get up, Harry," The Queen snapped. Of all things, she sounded annoyed. Stunned that the Queen actually knew his name Harry complied, looking at the royal before him with puzzled curiosity. _

"_The Prince from the Slytherin kingdom has arrived," The Queen begun flatly, "as soon as he is shown to his room the door to the throne room will be shut. I want you to listen to everything Vernon and Dudley say, then come and find me in my room" _

"_But I still have work to do," Harry protested without thought, "I'll be beaten if it is not complete" _

"_I know" The Queen admitted, sounding almost regretful at that. "But some things are more important. I will try to get another to do the chores for you, but I cannot make any promises. If you do this you will find the answers to all the questions you have ever asked, such as why you're never allowed outside the palace when other servants can come and go as they please or why no one ever talks to you. But to learn these things, you must do exactly what I say. Last of all, and this is vital, make sure you are not seen" _

_Harry, who had finally caught on that this was something he couldn't just ignore, nodded his agreement. As soon as the queen had left, he dropped his shovel and made his way hastily to the place._

_**End Flashback!**_

With his ear pressed tightly to the door, Harry listened hard for speaking. He needn't have worried. Vernon was not known for keeping his voice down. Remaining absolutely still, he pressed himself tightly against the wooden surface as he listened to their conversation…

"_Well?" Dudley asked, sounding as impatient as always_

"_Well what?" Vernon shot back_

"_Are you going to kill him?" Dudley asked impatiently_

"_The Prince? I thought you liked him," Vernon replied, obviously puzzled_

"_I meant Harry!" Dudley cried._

Harry froze. Why on earth would they want to kill _him_…?

"_No." Vernon answered sullenly, "Your mother won't allow it" _

"_Why not?" Dudley demanded_

"_Something about owing her sister and he being our nephew and our responsibility… I don't know, I wasn't paying attention," Vernon recited warily_

"_So why don't you kill him anyway?" Dudley muttered, clearly displeased and on the verge of a tantrum. _

"_Your mother has authority over me." Vernon explained wearily "She is royal by blood; I'm only royal by marriage. Whenever we ever disagree, your mother has the deciding vote. That won't be a problem with you and the Prince, you will both have equal power since you both have royal blood." _

"_So what are we going to do?" Dudley asked restlessly_

"_We will have to make him sign a contract in which he denies his claim for the throne and states you as the rightful king. He has to renounce his title as King altogether" Vernon said, sounding as impatient as his son_

"_When are we going to do that?" Dudley demanded, the words tight with fury _

"_After your marriage to Prince Draco. What do you think of him?" Vernon inquired, swiftly changing the subject_

"_He's wonderful" Dudley gushed at once, sounding positively besotted "He's-"_

Having heard enough to keep him reeling for several lifetimes, Harry didn't stick around to listen to his love sick… cousin. Blanching at the very thought, he backed slowly away from the door. This was a joke. It was all an elaborate joke. The King wasn't really his uncle, nor the queen his aunt, and the prince was most certainly _not_ his cousin. Yet, as Harry ran through the castle, he couldn't help thinking how much _sense_ it all made.

_This_ was the reason every time someone came from the town they always looked at him strangely; this was why the King had refused to let him learn how to read and write and why the royal teacher had been so keen to teach him in secret; this was the reason he was never allowed outside the palace grounds, while all the others in the castle were; this is why he had no free time and was forbidden from talking to anyone, and they to him…

And yet, the whole thing seemed so surreal. How could his parents have been the King and Queen?

He arrived at the queen's (his aunts!) room and, without knocking, bolted inside. The Queen saw the look on his face and dropped immediately to her knees. bending her upper body so low that her head almost touched the carpet.

"My King," She chorused formally. Harry stared in numb shock before he realized that this woman, who looked suddenly so small and frail, was his aunt. Feeling compassion for her all at once, he walked over to her, guided her to her feet and helped her onto the bed.

"That won't be necessary." Harry told her, uncomfortable with the idea of this proud woman bowing before him. "We are family."

"You heard then?" The Queen asked. The question was probably rhetoric, given her greeting, but Harry nodded regardless.

"How did you know they would speak of it?" Harry asked her, voicing the first question that came to him. As is often the case, it was the one that probably mattered least.

"They are becoming nervous, they always speak of it." The Queen replied, shaking her head "Quite stupid really, considering how easily they could be overheard"

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked curiously. She'd been silent all this time, after all. Why tell him this now?

"When your mother and father were murdered the kingdom was still a very beautiful place. Since you're royal through your mother's line and I am her closest relative we were chosen to rule until you were of age. Your uncle has always craved power and quickly seized it from me. He cares nothing for me and has ruled this kingdom so badly that his people were in poverty in a matter of years. It has been getting steadily worse since then. You, my dear Harry, must take back your throne"

Harry blinked.

"Me?" Harry echoed blankly "Take the throne? You're joking, right? I'm a servant! I could never rule a Kingdom. Besides, I don't want that sort of power!"

Harry thought his argument quite profound indeed. His aunt, however, merely smiled at him kindly.

"Ever heard the saying _'those who want power shouldn't have it'_?" She asked him, smiling ironically "Your uncle is one of those people. The throne is you birthright Harry. This is _your_ Kingdom. Are you willing to stand by and watch it fall even further into despair? Are you willing to let you cousin, whom I love dearly enough to freely see his faults, rule in your place? Are you willing to let him marry Price Draco and condemn the Slytherin to be his husband? I know you Harry; I have watched you. You would make a good King. You would surely be a far better king than my husband. I loved my sister dearly; although I was jealous of her, and I will not stand by and watch her kingdom, which she loved above all else, fall into ruin. Will you?"

Harry, who'd been lulled into thinking nothing else could ever surprise him, found himself startled by such an impassioned speech. In the last ten minutes, the Queen had shown more poise than she had as her sixteen or so years on the throne. It was rather awe-inspiring to behold. And really, in the face of all that, there was only one answer Harry could possibly give.

"What do you want me to do?"

* * *

_**TBC... **_

* * *

_**  
**_


	2. Meetings

**Title: **The Rightful King

**Pairing: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Warnings: **Torture (though it's rather light), abuse, slash (this means boy on boy action people. Don't like, don't read) and idiocy (on the part of the Dursley's. People that stupid deserve a warning).

**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine. Hogwarts is not mine (unfortunate, that). The **poems are mine! **If you wish to use them, please ask.

**Summery: **The Griffindor Kingdom is in ruins. Poverty plagues the land as the vile and greedy King Vernon sits on his golden thrown and watches. A marriage, long arranged, has finally come to pass. Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, has come to Griffindor in order to wed the prince and make peace between the feuding lands. When rumours of a Rightful King reach the Prince's ear he must decide just what lengths he's willing to go to in order to avoid marrying Prince Dudley. But who is the Rightful King? And what, exactly, does the beaten, starved, beautiful but fiery slave Harry got to do with any of it? A tale of mystery and sorrow, friendship and love and the never-changing fact that nothing is ever as it seems...

**Authors Note: **As should now be apparent, I'm ding this chapter by chapter so it may take some time. Patience is a virtue. I think (in my six weeks off) that I'll re-edit some of my other stories while I'm at it (Mind Over Matter, for example) but as I am going overseas this holidays (hurrah!) we'll have to see what happens. Read and review!

_Lots of different people,  
The secrets and the lies,  
They all get so confusing,  
And try to hypnotise.  
Lots of different stories,  
Of happiness and woe,  
Here's a fierce conundrum:  
Are they friend or foe?_

**Chapter Two: Meetings**

Harry made his way quickly through the castle, barely having enough presence of mind to watch where he was actually going. His aunt (an he still wasn't used to calling her that) had told him to speak to Professor Dumbledore, insisting that if anyone could help Harry, then the professor could. Harry was already well acquainted with the kindly old man. It had been Dumbledore, after all, who had risked his life (quite literally) to teach him how to read and write. Looking back on the moment now, it occurred to Harry that the man had agreed without even hesitating; something he now realized was rather odd. His royal bloodline certainly would explain why the old professor had given in so quickly. If he ever did become king, he would see to it that everyone learned how to read and write, not just the wealthy.

Back to Dumbledore, though. If the professor couldn't help him, then Harry was pretty much on his own. His aunt, who'd been riddled with sickness for years now, would certainly be of little help and, quite frankly, Harry wasn't sure he could do this solo. Whatever his blood might contain, he still felt every bit a servant. Finally reaching Harry Dumbledore's room, Harry gathered his strength and knocked loudly.

"Come in."

Harry complied at once and, as Dumbledore looked up, he smiled brightly, his eyes twinkled as they had always done. For the first time, however, Harry was able to identify an emotion in those eyes which, until now, had always been a mystery:

Hope

"Did you know?" Harry demanded softly, the words escaping him before he could even think to check himself.

"I know many things, my child" the man replied mildly, though Harry had the burning suspicion he knew exactly what Harry was talking about "I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific than that"

"Oh, just the little detail that my parents were murdered, that they were King and Queen and that I'm the rightful heir to the throne" Harry drawled, as though speaking of the weather

"Yes." The professor said simply, sounding so matter-of-fact that Harry couldn't help but gape. "I never told you simply because I thought you were too young. Not only that, but I had the utmost faith that your aunt would tell you when the time was right."

Harry certainly couldn't think of anything to say to _that_.

"So, Harry Potter, what are you going to do?" Dumbledore inquired solemnly.

"Why, win back my kingdom from my evil uncle of course" Harry quipped lightly and Dumbledore smiled. Considering the circumstances, however, he sobered rather quickly. "Only problem is I have no idea how to do it."

"We would have to act before the inter-marriage." Dumbledore began at once. Clearly, he'd been planning ahead "If we do not, then Dudley will still be royal by marriage, if not by blood. Besides, for the inter-marriage plan to work _you_ have to marry Prince Draco. You shall also need to rally the people. They are mostly on your side already but you must assure them that you will be a better King than Vernon. I will tell all who will listen not to give away that they know you, but be aware that your every move shall be carefully watched and measured. I recommend you begin taking regular trips to the town in order to talk to them."

"What of Prince Draco?" Harry asked curiously

"We can't be to sure of him yet." Dumbledore replied carefully "For all we know he might support Dudley as King. Befriend him but do not tell him who you are. Pretend you have been ordered to look after him. If nothing else, he'll serve as further incentive for the townsfolk to treat you as a stranger. We are Gryffindor's Harry. We will fight but we have to know were fighting for the right side."

Harry pondered that, musing that, with all he had to do, surely he didn't stand a bats chance in hell.

"Do you think I can do it?" Harry blurted at last, suddenly having to ask. Dumbledore, however, merely smiled at him kindly.

"Harry; there's not a doubt in my mind."

* * *

Harry thought of his parents. The King and Queen of the Gryffindor kingdom. After years of thinking they had died in an accident he finally knew the truth. It was hard to believe that a story he'd been hearing since childhood was actually about him… 

When Harry had been a year old a man named Tom Marvillo Riddle (who had given himself the code name Voldemort) had somehow gotten into the palace. No one was entirely sure how it had happened, or even what had happened, but apparently Voldemort had killed first his father, who had died fighting to protect his family, and then his mother, who had died protecting Harry himself. Harry had always been told, at this point, that the child (himself, he now realized) had died. Dumbledore, however, had been sure to set the record straight. According to the professor, this point of the story is where it branched in many different dirctions, varying from tale to tale. The one told from Voldemort's own lips, however, was that he had pressed the tip of his knife to Harry's forehead, only to find himself unable to execute the killing blow.

If Voldemort was to be believed (and, lets face it, he wasn't the most refutable source), the very world had closed around him at that moment and the only thing that existed was the green of Harry's eyes. Eyes so deep they could see how very tarnished his soul was. The story went that Voldemort had been so startled that the knife had slipped, cutting Harry deeply and leaving him with a lightning bolt gash. Perhaps making such an insision would have snapped Voldemort out of whatever trance he'd fallen into but, thankfully, it hadn't come to that. The guards, having finally bought a clue, had chosen that moment to rush heroically in a save the day. Dumbledore had seemed rather lost in thought when he'd informed Harry that Voldemort hadn't struggled at all. Instead, he laughed wildly and furiously, ranting over and over and over how Harry was 'marked' now. How he'd forever been changed.

Having been caught red-handed, there wasn't a trial, there was simply and execution. Apparently, Harry had attended in the arms of his aunt who, as Lily's sister, was, of course, the next in line o inherit the throne. Dumbledore had admitted to being present himself and, he quipped, he still had trouble believing what had happened next. Voldemort had looked over the audience; his eyes glazed with madness, and had spoken in a tone long associated with the voice of prophecy:

"_The one who is marked,  
Will strengthen the tree  
And in times of sorrow  
Will set you all free  
To bring peace and joy  
And glory above  
The one marked with hate  
Must learn how to love."_

He'd been killed the moment the prophecy had passed through his lips but the words had become something of a legend in the Gryffindor Kingdom. A spark of hope in the coming darkness. That the whole matter was shrouded in mystery only served to highten the intrigue. Why, for instance, had a man known for his ruthless evil, spared a child barely old enough to speak? Harry had hardly been the first child Voldemort had set his sights on, and yet none of the others had survived. It couldn't simply be a matter of innocence of beauty –all children, especially so young, were innocent and a sight to behold. Why spare the prince and not the parents? If his objective had been to hurt the Gryffindor Kingdom, or even to end the royal line, killing Harry would have caused the most damage. So why let him live? According to Dumbledore, the people had gifted Harry with everything from shockingly good luck to magical powers. There was one thing, however, on which they agreed on, and that was his title. The entire incident had earned him the name "The Boy Who Lived" and it was he, thanks in so small part to the prophecy, on which the population rested all their hopes.

Talk about pressure.

When Harry finally fell to sleep that night he dreamt of a woman crying and two, backless, glowing, soulless eyes that seemed to see right through him...

* * *

Draco awoke slowly. So slowly, in fact, that it actually took him several minutes to remember exactly where he was and why he was feeling so profoundly miserable. Of course, remembering only made him want to burrow under the covers and never emerge ever again. It was certainly a more pleasant way to spend his life. Then again, compared to sleeping with Dudley, eating poisonous spiders would probably be preferable. Actually, there was no 'probably' about it. Given an option, he'd defiantly choose the spiders. 

Trying to get his mind off such manners, Draco observed his room more thoroughly, having been understandably distracted previously. He actually blanched when he realized how… red… everything was. At least he'd be able to talk some fashion sense into what would soon be his _shudder_ husband. On the bright side, at least he had his own room. He still cringed when he remembered the servant who had shown him to his room coyly pointing out where Dudley's was located. In case he happened to get… lonely… in the night. Personally, Draco thought it would be less hazardous to bed an elephant. It was less likely to squash him.

Such thoughts would hardly help. Draco wasn't marrying an elephant. He was marrying one of its demented relatives. Still, there had to be a silver lining to this. Frantically, Draco tried to find it. Being a Slytherin, he probably didn't do an excellent job of it, but he was desperate enough to actually get a reasonable looking list:

**1)** At least his future _'husband'_ was male. As Draco was gay that was a very good thing.

**2)** By ruling the kingdom by Dudley's side, perhaps he could make it a better place to live as apposed to ridden with poverty.

**3)** He didn't have to sleep with Dudley, he knew for a fact that the current king and queen hadn't shared a room for many years.

**4)** He might actually get to _like_ Dudley once he got to know him…

Okay so scratch that last one.

Dressing as slowly as was possible (procrastination was a wondrous thing) he sat on his bed and wondered if he could beg sick or fatigued that morning aptly enough to avoid dining with Dudley. He had just started to weigh the pros of getting the meal over and done with against dragging illness out for as long as possible when a knock came at the door. Perking up at the interruption (only to feel a strong sense of dread when he realized it could be Dudley) Draco opened the door rather hesitantly.

Only to be rendered speechless.

Standing on his doorstep holding a tray laden with food was the most beautiful man Draco had ever laid eyes on. The eyes were the first thing he noticed. Draco hadn't known such a vivid shade of green could even exist. They caught and hypnotised him effortlessly, so much so that it seemed they could look directly through him. Next was the hair. The shade of a night sky, it was wild and messed, making it appear as though the man had just had the most terrific sex of his young life. Though he was too thin for Draco's comfort, he was also lean and delicate looking. The stray bruise spoke harshly of mistreatment while his smile of carefree innocence. Draco would have thought such a contradiction impossible but, seeing it with his own two eyes, he found it only enchanting. Realizing his staring had not gone unnoticed, as the man was eyeing him rather curiously and politely clearing his throat, Draco quickly stepped aside, allowing the bronze-skinned Adonis entrance to his room while trying (rather hopelessly) to will his blush away.

* * *

When Harry had awoken that morning, he had dressed as quickly as possible in the nicest clothes he had. Of course, being a slave this really wasn't saying much but it made him feel better nonetheless. Eating a hasty and innutritious meal, he made his way through the palace to the kitchens where he fetched a much more appetizing meal for the Slytherin Prince. Then, moving hastily, he made his way to the room that, according the Dumbledore, the prince now occupied. Taking a moment to gather his courage and balance the tray, he knocked 

The door was opened so carefully, Harry had to wonder whom Draco was expecting to show such reluctance to greet them. Then, of course, he caught sight of the Prince.

Time froze.

Harry had never seen anyone so beautiful. The Prince radiated with a grace that seemed to come naturally rather than by practice. His silver eyes glittered starkly, and Harry read not only a sense of mischief there but cunning and intelligence. He was impeccably dressed and stood so proudly that Harry felt almost intimidated by him. His hair, a stunning blonde, fell gracefully around his face making him look not only handsome but also dignified. His skin was almost white and it was so flawless that it seemed a single touch would shatter it beyond repair. He seemed at the same time fragile and indestructible. It was almost as if his beauty was as dangerous as it was enchanting and Harry was hypnotized.

Forcefully snapping himself out of his shock, Harry noticed the Prince was looking at him rather oddly. Suddenly very conscious of his dishevelled appearance and visible bruises, Harry flushed darkly and cleared his throat. The technique worked and the Prince immediately stepped to the side, allowing Harry entrance. Once inside, Harry couldn't help but look around in wonder. He was rarely allowed to so much as look upon such finery, even working in the Castle, and so took advantage of it while he had the opportunity. Even as beautiful as the room was (not to mention its occupant) he still had the presence of mind to place the tray he held on the nearest table, bowing lowly as he did so.

"I thought you might be hungry, my Prince." Harry managed, speaking the first words that came to him. Luckily, he'd been a slave so many years that it had long since become automatic.

"Who are you?" The Prince returned bluntly, ignoring the food and taking a seat upon his bed.

"I am a servant in the palace, my Prince." Harry replied politely "I have been ordered to serve you."

"I meant for you to give me your name." The Prince corrected

"Harry, my Prince." Harry said slowly, surprised at the question. No one he served had ever asked him his name.

"And your last name?" The prince inquired. Harry found himself more puzzled than ever. Perhaps, he reasoned, it was simply the tradition in the Slytherin Kingdom for every servant to introduce himself or herself formally and to be addressed by the name they gave?

"I have none," Harry lied easily. He could not, after all, reveal his real last name.

"What? None?" The Prince echoed, sounding more surprised than the reply really warranted "What about your parents?"

"My parents died when I was just a child, my Prince." Harry admitted effortlessly. Orphans, particularly in these hard times, were hardly uncommon. "I'm afraid they never got the chance to tell me."

"And you are to look after me?" The Prince clarified.

"Yes, my Prince" Harry replied, bowing his head in submission.

"You don't have to address me so formally," Draco told him lightly, looking a little uncomfortable at Harry's effortless obedience.

"My Prince?" Harry inquired hesitantly, feeling rather out of his depth. People he served thanked him coldly and dismissed him just as quickly. They didn't ask for his name or for him to dispense of their title.

"My name is Draco." The prince told him, looking just the slightest bit amused "You may use that."

"Very well Draco" Harry assented, the name flowing awkwardly from his tongue.

Draco nodded his approval and finally reached for the plate Harry had left on the table. He ate quickly and efficiently, but with expert manners. Giving his upbringing, Harry had expected nothing less. Left waiting as he was, Harry couldn't help but try to satisfy his curiosity.

"Is it common for servants to address you by your given name in the Slytherin Kingdom?"

"No" Draco admitted easily. Harry couldn't help it. He raised a brow.

"You will be introducing me to my new kingdom." The Prince –Draco –began. "You will be showing me around. I intend to spend a lot of time with you and having you worship me will only serve to annoy me."

"As you wish." Harry agreed, his respect for the man before him rising slightly. He had a feeling that the Prince would make for a rather decent ruler. Then again, it was hardly difficult to beat Vernon and Dudley.

"I already warned you about speaking so formally." Draco cautioned. "Drop the servant act. I want to be shown by a civilian not a pet."

Harry considered it. If his bid for the throne was successful, he would end up marrying Draco one day. Having him as a trusted friend would only make the transition easier. Not only that, but if he could get Draco to see how badly Dudley would rule the Kingdom, the young Prince might even be willing to help him. Since Dudley was practically infatuated with Draco, his help could prove to be invaluable. Being himself would only help him achieve all this. It was hard to respect someone who mindlessly agreed with everything you said, after all. Besides, it wasn't like it would put his secret in danger. Who could every suspect _him_ of having royal blood? With this in mind, Harry let himself stand properly erect and dropped his _'I-have-no-emotions'_ mask, a façade he'd taken years to develop and perfect.

Draco stared at the transformation in shock. This man before him, this Harry, he was suddenly a completely different person. As though he'd dropped more than a mask; as though he'd dropped an entire _self_. Draco had no idea what he was doing telling a slave (no matter how beautiful) to address him so casually but there was just something _about_ the man that made him want to trust him and to gain his trust in return. Never one to ignore his instincts, he had decided there could be no harm in getting to know the servant. If nothing else, perhaps Harry could shed some light on the people who inhabited the Gryffindor Kingdom.

"So what is there to do around here?" Draco asked finally, changing the subject abruptly. Harry smiled at the question and, despite himself, Draco felt his breath catch. Harry really was breathtaking when he smiled…

"Surprisingly little actually." Harry admitted easily, "I spend most my time doing work around the castle. I could show you around if you like; I know it better than anyone."

"There must be something you do for fun," Draco protested. "What do you do on your time off?"

"Nothing really." Harry replied honestly, "I rarely have time off and when I do I'm not permitted to leave the castle grounds."

"You must do something," Draco pressed "You can't save every payment you receive."

"Payment?" Harry echoed, actually snorting in disbelief.

"You mean your not _paid_?" Draco cried, obviously shocked. He couldn't believe it. All labour deserved a reward. Harry, however, simply shook his head, looking as though the very idea of money in his pocket was preposterous.

"Your not servants your slaves" Draco muttered darkly, trying to force his clenched fists to relax.

"Well we can't exactly ask the king to pay us." Harry reasoned, "We'd be dead before dawn."

"When I marry Dudley, I'll make sure that changes," Draco promised

"Do you want to marry Dudley?" Harry asked, wincing slightly. It was a horribly personal question and one he never would have asked under normal circumstances but, as was no doubt clear, these were not normal circumstances. Not only that, the answer to this single question was absolutely vital. Yes, and Draco was a possible enemy. No, and he was a possible ally. Draco didn't know it, but everything was riding on his answer.

"I don't have much of a choice," Draco pointed out steadily. "It was arranged before I was even born."

"That's a no, then?" Harry asked gently.

"Yes, that's a no." Draco admitted, sighing heavily "Still, like I said, I don't have a choice. I can't get out of it and if I did I'd be betraying my Kingdom. It's a lose-lose situation."

Secretly, Harry smiled.

Ally it is.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *


	3. Getting to Know You

**Title:**The Rightful King

**Pairing:**Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Warnings:**Torture (though it's rather light), abuse, slash (this means boy on boy action people. Don't like, don't read) and idiocy (on the part of the Dursley's. People that stupid deserve a warning).

**Disclaimer:**The characters are not mine. Hogwarts is not mine (unfortunate, that). The **poems are mine! **If you wish to use them, please ask.

**Summery:**The Griffindor Kingdom is in ruins. Poverty plagues the land as the vile and greedy King Vernon sits on his golden thrown and watches. A marriage, long arranged, has finally come to pass. Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, has come to Griffindor in order to wed the prince and make peace between the feuding lands. When rumours of a Rightful King reach the Prince's ear he must decide just what lengths he's willing to go to in order to avoid marrying Prince Dudley. But who is the Rightful King? And what, exactly, does the beaten, starved, beautiful but fiery slave Harry got to do with any of it? A tale of mystery and sorrow, friendship and love and the never-changing fact that nothing is ever as it seems...

**Authors Note: **Chapter three! Hurrah, the halfway point. I'm beginning to realize that, for the most part, no one will notice I've edited this until I post the last chapter. Oh well. I'm not editing this as a beg for more reviews. I'm editing because the articulation makes me cringe. Isn't it odd how much things can change in three short years? Gosh. Three years. Sounds like forever and no time at all, doesn't it? Okay, that's enough reminiscing for today. I hope whoever reads the new edited version of this story enjoys it even more than the original. At the risk of sounding hypocritical: read and review. :)

_True that we just met,  
But often strangers meet,  
So let us talk and carry on,  
Come here and take a seat.  
For though my tales are many,  
And, you'll see, as are my woes,  
I'd rather that we shake as friends,  
Than start our lives as foes._

**Chapter Three: Getting to Know You**

Harry took his time showing Draco the palace. He answered all his questions, gave what history he knew and generally avoided the secret passageways. He hardly trusted the Slytherin Prince enough to show him _those_. Draco seemed fascinated by everything, and while Harry was taking care not to run into any of the other servants (who might report him to King Vernon) it was only a matter of time before Draco asked to see the throne room.

"You've already seen it," Harry reminded him, having no desire to run into King Vernon.

"Well, yes," Draco admitted, "But I was a little preoccupied at the time."

"Wouldn't you rather see the gardens?" Harry asked pointedly. Unfortunately, it seemed that Draco was as stubborn as Harry himself.

Harry showed him there only reluctantly. Though he doubted it would do him any good, he acted as though he'd every right to be there. People with a purpose were rarely granted a second glance. As Harry showed Draco in, he glimpsed, from the corner of a pointedly turned eye, that King Vernon was sitting on his throne as always and apparently (for the moment) paying him no mind. Distantly, and Harry wondered if he only left the throne to eat and sleep. For a man who was apparently all-powerful and secure in that power, he spent an awful lot of time reminding everyone he was King. Unfortunately, however, Harry's presence did not go unnoticed for long. The King did not look pleased to see him.

"_What_ are you doing with the prince?" The king questioned him sharply. Harry felt his hold on his anger slip and marvelled, with all the spite he possessed, that this man was directly related to him.

"I have been ordered to serve him, my King." Harry replied at once, putting on his _'I-am-nothing-compared-to-the-wonder-that-is-you'_ act immediately.

"By whom?" The King (and now, even thinking the title made Harry feel ill) asked sharply

"The Queen, my King." Harry answered calmly, bowing again. As the King could not possibly dispute this, he changed tracks.

"I've been informed you did not complete your tasks the other day?"

Harry swore inwardly

"I am afraid I was struck by a sudden sickness and was unfit to complete them." Harry lied calmly. He knew he'd be punished no matter the excuse he concocted but it never hurt to be thorough and, besides, it was expected of him.

"Sick?" Vernon echoed, disdainfully, "You should have waited until you were finished working until you indulged your sickness."

"My apologies, my King." Harry said humbly, bowing lowly

"You_do_ know the punishment for not completing your chores, do you not?" Vernon prompted eyes glinting. Harry sighed softly

"Five lashes, my King." Harry answered, trying not to wince at the thought.

"I'll tell you what, because of your long and faithful service here, I'll make it ten." Vernon taunted smirking.

Harry clenched his fists briefly before he tempered himself. In the past, Harry had always wondered why the King seemed to despise him so greatly. Now that he knew, he detested the king even more. Who could be so cruel to their own nephew?

"Take this piece of trash to the dungeon and show Prince Draco to his room," Vernon called

"That won't be necessary." Draco cut in smoothly, "If you permit it, I would like to go with the servant. I have not yet seen the dungeons and as a future ruler to this kingdom I would like to witness with my own eyes how punishment is carried out."

Harry was rather impressed. Draco said all this so coldly that had he not winked, carefully, at Harry beforehand, Harry would've thought he wanted nothing more than to see him tortured.

"Of course, of course." Vernon allowed at once, "_This_ one is tortured all the time. Expects us to go easy on him because of the whole _'defenceless orphan' _routine. Pathetic really."

Draco bowed and followed as Harry was led from the room and shown through the many hallways to the dungeon. He was shoved in rather forcefully and, warningly, shot a look at the man holding him. Draco was right on his heals and no sooner than he'd walked through the door that it was slammed shut behind him and a man, as ill-dressed as Harry, stepped forward. Draco studied the man carefully and, most of all, his eyes. He did not have the eyes of someone who tortured. This man had the eyes of someone who once laughed frequently and well. A man who was kind and gentle. A man that had no business whatsoever of handling a whip. The smile he graced Harry with, full of a sweet sorrow, only served to heighten this impression.

"Back so soon Harry?" The man asked lightly, calmly, "What is it this time then?"

"Didn't complete my chores" Harry admitted, shrugging sheepishly

"Well," the man sighed, seeming honestly troubled, "What's the verdict?"

"Ten lashes," Harry answered at once, "But you, with you bad hearing, only heard me say eight"

The man smiled at that, clearly amused.

"Eight lashes? Two more than usual? That seems about right for you Harry. I really don't know what the King has against you" The man said, sighing lightly. He eyed Draco curiously while he spoke but, as well trained as the other servants, said nothing.

"My blood," Harry muttered by way of an answer. The man froze at once and shot him a calculating look. Harry dutifully ignored it and moved to the introductions.

"Seamus meet Draco. The Slytherin prince."

Hearing Draco's title, Seamus bowed immediately. Draco, as regal as ever, simply nodded.

"Lets get this over with shall we?"

So saying, Harry stepped onto a board that had two pieces of wood parallel, around a meter apart, and a piece of wood connecting them from above. Harry's hands were to be shackled to the cuffs that were nailed there and Seamus, only pausing to allow Harry to shed his shirt, hastened to do so. Though the man had no-doubt administered dozens of punishments, he still appeared unsettled.

"Why do you have to get in trouble so often Harry?" Seamus lamented, "Do you get kicks out of seeing me upset? You know I hate torturing you."

"I know." Harry replied softly. Seamus raised a long leather whip but hesitated.

"The King is a bastard." Seamus muttered angrily. "A blind beggar would make a better King than that lump of lard. Any man would."

"And would you support him if he chose to chase the throne?" Harry asked carefully, giving Seamus a significant look.

"Till the death."

"You do realize they call this treason?" Harry quipped lightly. Seamus rolled his eyes

"The King has no Royal blood in him and you know it," Seamus pointed out. He raised the whip again only to hesitate once more.

"It's alright," Harry assured his friend gently, "All I ask of you is do it as painlessly as possible and I, in return, will try not to make a sound."

From the tone of Harry's voice, Draco could tell this was not the first time such a promise had been exchanged. If he had anything to do with it, it would certainly be the last.

Seamus closed his eyes and struck the first blow.

Draco watched, in morbid fascination, as Harry was struck again, and again and again. Each time the whip cracked Harry would make a small sound of pain but, true to his word, he never cried out. Seamus looked more miserable than Harry himself did as he administered the blows, apologizing profusely as he did so. Draco wondered why the man had taken on a job he so obviously hated and guessed that he had had no choice. Finally and at last, Seamus got to the eighth blow and stopped. Harry, hanging limply from his wrists, looked rather dazed and said not a word. Draco felt he had never witnessed a more heartrending sight as he did at that moment, watching a single tear streak it's way down Harry's face. Seamus, throwing the whip away without care, unshackled him and Draco rushed forward to lend his support, since it was obvious Harry could not stand.

With Seamus helping him, they started to carry him to Draco's room –as much for convenience as for common sense. No one would dare disturb them there. As they walked, and to distract him from the pain Harry was obviously in, Draco pondered the conversation Harry had shared with Seamus. It was as if they had been talking in code. Like Harry was asking Seamus something and was satisfied with the answer he got…

"_Would you support him if he chose to chase the throne?"'_

Quite suddenly, he remembered what the messenger had said about there being a true King. It seemed that Harry was asking if Seamus supported the true King… but that would mean that the Potter prince still lived, most likely hidden away in the city and far as possible from the clutches of King Vernon. If Draco was correct, then he could probably presume that there was some sort of resistance going on, some sort of plan to restore _'The Rightful King'_ to the throne. It would certainly be better than marrying Dudley. Slytherin's, traditionally, only looked out for themselves but Draco was a future King and, as such, it was his job to care about his kingdom. Like it or lump it, this _was_ his kingdom. Or at least it would be. He had to do what was best for the people and if there was another prince out there that was more suited for the job than Dudley (which would not be hard to accomplish) then Draco would do whatever he could to help. Harry was only a servant -a slave really -and probably not a major piece of any plans they had. Still, he could help get him involved and that was something. And seeing him tortured had, inevitably, connected them.

Maybe, if he was lucky, he_ wouldn't_ have to marry Dudley after all…

They finally got Harry to Draco's bed (where he promptly passed out) and after Seamus left Draco tended to Harry's wounds. He did it very gently, but the fact was he wasn't a healer and, honestly, he couldn't attest to his skill. Seamus came back with bandages and between them they managed to adequately clean and bandage Harry's wounds. Seamus looked regretful.

"I hate doing this," He admitted with a sigh.

"How often does he see you?" Draco asked with concern, tracing the many scars that littered Harry's back with his eyes as he bandaged the fresh wounds.

"All the time," Seamus replied regretfully, "He's the only friend I have. Every one else resents me for what I do. Not Harry. The first time he saw me he actually started up a conversation while I was torturing him. Pointless things. The weather, the King, the castle. I was convinced he was mad at first but, after a while, I started to talk back and soon we began to learn more about each other. He even visited me in his time off, which is saying something seeing how little he has. I tell you; only Harry would attempt to make friends with his torturer. He could kill someone and the last thing the dying man would do is hold out his hand and congratulate him on his fine fighting skills."

Draco looked at Harry thoughtfully. There was just something _about_ the man. Something that got under his skin and irritated the hell out of him. He was so… innocent. And yet, it was obvious the King -something else that Draco just couldn't understand. How could anyone hate someone so pure? Draco wasn't going to speculate the sort of life Harry had led but he was more determined than ever to aid the revolt, if indeed there was one.

For Harry.

* * *

When Harry awoke it took him several moments to figure out why he was in such pain. Then, of course, he remembered. 

His uncle was a sadistic bastard.

Feeling keenly as though someone was watching him, Harry looked to his right and saw that Draco was fast asleep, his head resting on his folded hands and sitting slumped on a chair that he had obviously brought in. Harry craned his neck to look at his back (he was, for obvious reasons, lying on his stomach) and saw that it was very crudely bandaged. The blood had seeped through slightly but the wounds had obviously stopped bleeding. Harry, hesitating only slightly, placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and shook him gently

"What?" Draco mumbled sleepily, not opening his eyes.

"Wake up," Harry coaxed gently.

It was almost amusing how quickly Draco opened his eyes, and, in the blink of an eye, he was on his feet and inspecting Harry's back closely.

"Are you alright?" Draco inquired worriedly, "Is the pain bad?"

"I'm fine." Harry assured him, unused to such concern and feeling rather flattered, "And the pain isn't too bad. Who on earth bandaged my back?"

"In my defence I've never done so much as apply a band-aid." Draco shot back at once, though Harry hadn't meant the question as an insult, "I think I did an alright job and its not as if I could have stolen any potions."

Harry laughed gently at Draco's impassioned self-defence and Draco, relaxing at the sound, smiled despite himself.

"You did a great job," Harry assured him, smiling gently.

Draco nodded arrogantly and Harry rolled his eyes. Draco was _such_ a Slytherin.

"So what's this about the true king?" Draco asked casually. He caught Harry so off guard that he spluttered rather embaressingly for quite some time before he regained his senses.

"_What?_"

"I gather the rumours are true then?" Draco asked, quite matter-of-factly "Well, I want to help. This other prince would have be a better ruler than the Vernon or Dudley. He could hardly be any worse."

"You want to help?" Harry echoed, surprised. Draco nodded.

"Who is the prince?" Draco asked. Harry hesitated for a fraction of a second before he realized that he had no choice but to lie.

"Actually, I have no idea." Harry replied smoothly, "I'm only a servant, after all. But I _have_ heard he's hidden in the town somewhere safe. I've never actually met him."

"That what I thought." Draco mused absently "I wouldn't mind searching the town for him. He must have some sort of plan. At the very least, I'm sure there's someone we can ask for information."

"I very much doubt it." Harry replied, frowning lightly, "The prince will be very well protected and hidden in the last place anyone would ever think to look. If anyone did know where he was they certainly wouldn't tell us. It's a security issue. If we don't know any information, we can't reveal any information if were caught and tortured."

"I suppose." Draco agreed reluctantly "Still, we might as well try. And I can meet the civilians while I'm at it. A good ruler always knows his people"

"Should be fun." Harry agreed, rather warming up to the idea, "I've never been to the town. When can we go?"

"When your wounds heal," Draco replied at once, looking at Harry sternly. Harry couldn't resist a small pout.

Draco rolled his eyes.

* * *

It took three whole days for Harry to recover and he spent the whole of the duration in Draco's bed as Draco bluntly refused to let him leave. At night they slept head to toe, a position Draco detested but was not about to complain about. It would not do to share it normally as it was unacceptable for a prince to sleep so casually with a servant –or anyone for that matter. They passed the time by telling stories or, rather, Draco told Harry all about the Slytherin kingdom and the marriage bond that was arranged between his kingdom and Gryffindor and Harry listened keenly. 

"But what about the Slytherin kingdom?" Harry asked curiously, "You came here to end the feud, but who goes there? Will the Slytherin's even have Gryffindor leader?"

"The Slytherin heir will marry a Gryffindor noble," Draco explained.

"Noble?" Harry repeated blankly.

"Favoured by the king and usually- though not always- wealthy." Draco elaborated.

"Wonder who it is…" Harry mused thoughtfully.

"Knowing the king no one kind-hearted," Draco pointed out, sighing sympathetically, "My poor sister."

"A female can rule?" Harry asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes," Draco returned simply, sounding surprised at the question, "In fact, she would have more power than her husband because he would not have Royal blood. The Queen once ruled this kingdom but she officially handed the power over to her husband. He's become the official ruler since she became ill."

"Your poor sister," Harry repeated, making a face, "What's her name?"

"Bella." Draco replied, smiling, "My parents have a thing for other languages."

"What does _'Bella'_ and_'Draco' _mean?" Harry asked at once, honestly curious.

"'_Bella'_ is Italian –my mothers favourite language. It means _'Beautiful'_'._'Draco'_, on the other hand, is Latin –my fathers favourite language. It means_'Dragon'_. "

"The name suites you," Harry observed.

"What?" Draco demanded sharply, "You think I have a temper, am large, dangerous, fearful and a total beast?"

"No," Harry corrected calmly, "Your misjudged, graceful, beautiful, wise, kind, mystical and proud."

Draco struggled not to blush.

"I think it's a lovely name." Harry continued, paying no mind to Draco's embarrassment, "My name's quite boring really. What can you get out of _'Harry'_?"

"It makes you sound humble, honest and trustworthy," Draco assured him. Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh yes." He agreed dramatically, "Harry the orphan, the most trustworthy slave of them all."

"When I'm king, I'll free you," Draco promised, suddenly serious.

"What would I do then?" Harry asked simply, "As much as I hate it here I have no where else to go."

"I said I'd free you, not that I'd let you go." Draco corrected, smiling "I'll make you my advisor. With pay."

"You'd want _my_ advice?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Proof that I'm mad." Draco drawled dryly and Harry laughed in delight.

That always made Draco smile.

* * *

**_TBC..._**

* * *


	4. Towns, Tricks and Treasures

**Title: **The Rightful King

**Pairing: **Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Warnings: **Torture (though it's rather light), abuse, slash (this means boy on boy action people. Don't like, don't read) and idiocy (on the part of the Dursley's. People that stupid deserve a warning).

**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine. Hogwarts is not mine (unfortunate, that). The **poems are mine! **If you wish to use them, please ask.

**Summery: **The Griffindor Kingdom is in ruins. Poverty plagues the land as the vile and greedy King Vernon sits on his golden thrown and watches. A marriage, long arranged, has finally come to pass. Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, has come to Griffindor in order to wed the prince and make peace between the feuding lands. When rumours of a Rightful King reach the Prince's ear he must decide just what lengths he's willing to go to in order to avoid marrying Prince Dudley. But who is the Rightful King? And what, exactly, does the beaten, starved, beautiful but fiery slave Harry got to do with any of it? A tale of mystery and sorrow, friendship and love and the never-changing fact that nothing is ever as it seems...

**Authors Note: **Slowly, slowly. If it wins the race, I'll be fine. Because this story is taking forever to edit. Editing is _boring_. Oh well, I'm over half-way now. And it'll make me feel better. As always, read and review. Reviews give me strength! Flames will be used to toast my toes. I've very cold toes.

_Sure, we have some problems  
But can't we work them out?  
There's just so much deceit around  
Their lies are all about  
There's people I can trust  
But there's trickery as well  
All within a humble town  
Around a church and bell  
So I don't know where I'm going  
And I don't know when I'll stop  
There's just one thing I'm sure of  
-I will come out on top._

**Chapter Four: Towns, Tricks and Treasures**

Harry had never seen the village before, so he was practically jumping out of his skin with excitement as they stepped through the large gates (the guards having reluctantly opened them seconds before). Draco tired to contain his amusement at Harry's antics, but was failing miserably. Harry was acting like a child in a candy store and the look was priceless.

The cheer was starkly out-of-place, however. The village was as far from joyful as a village could possibly get. Most of the houses were is stages of utter disrepair and it was clear, from the appearance of the people themselves, that whatever funds were to be had could not be wasted on something as trivial as home renovations. Harry did not discount the poverty, but he didn't flinch from it either. Rather, he took everything in with a sort of innocent curiosity usually exhibited only in the very young.

The most obvious character the town possessed was the overall chaos –everyone had a place to go, and a timeframe in which to get there. Which, naturally, lead to very busy streets, very irritable people and very little time to pay attention to unimportant individuals. Thus, Harry was quite thoroughly ignored and Draco (an obvious prince, even when not dressed the part) gathered only a few disinterested looks.

A factor that Harry was willing to take full advantage of.

Still, it did lead Harry to wonder who would speak to them. It seemed that no one would be able to spare so much as a moment to answer their questions. And if they did decide to spare some time, Harry had to be certain they didn't recognise who, exactly, it was they were talking to. He needed to interact with the people as naturally as possible –the last thing they needed was another tyrant and, if anyone recognised him, it would doubtlessly lead to some very awkward questions, none of which Harry would be able to answer.

It was then that a young girl, no older than seven, darted through the crowed and bumped square into Harry's chest. Harry was merely shaken from his thoughts but the child was knocked to the floor harshly, her arms and knees scraping the gravel as she did so. The child was stunned for only a fraction of a second before, rather abruptly, she burst into tears.

Her hysteria was loud enough to attract some attention, and many people immediately turned a nervous eye to Draco, certain that he would punish the child for daring to touch him –something Prince Dudley was sure to have done. Before Draco could even bat an eyelash, however, Harry was scooping the girl up and into his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked her gently.

The child, still crying, shook her head miserably and hiccupped.

"Does it hurt very much?" he asked, prompting her further.

"Y… yes." She managed at last, amidst her tears.

Harry studied her grazes critically.

"Well," he began, expression solemn, "I'm afraid were going to have to cut these limbs off. They're far too damaged."

The girl went from crying to horrified in a second flat and Harry, unable to keep a straight face any long, burst into laughter at her expression. The girl, realizing she'd been had, immediately pouted.

"That's not funny," she chastised him crossly.

"Isn't she precious?" Harry asked of Draco, "She actually believed me!"

The child pouted further.

"Harry, leave the poor defenceless child alone." Draco scolded dryly.

"You're no fun," Harry accused, with such exaggerated woe that the child giggled.

"What's so funny?" he demanded in a voice that only made her giggle further.

"Nothing," she returned innocently, eyes sparkling.

Harry smiled at her before turning to study the girl's wounds again.

"In any case, I think you'll live," he remarked, "Perhaps watch were you're going in the future. You could have killed me!"

The child laughed at his stricken expression, and, perhaps attracted by the laughter, a man spotted them and immediately rushed over. Considering the child was laughing, the raw terror on his face seemed distinctly out of place.

"Oh, I am so sorry," the man gushed at once, looking frantic, "I assure you the child will be punished, I swear it. Please, don't hurt her!"

The child looked alarmed at the man's fear and Draco quickly rushed to the rescue.

"That really won't be necessary," he assured the man.

"It was only an accident," Harry added, "We could hardly punish her for that. And besides," he added, smiling, "She'd far too sweet."

"I am not!" the girl protested at once

"Of course not," Harry agreed, in a manner than implied he didn't agree at all. The child pouted at this and laughing, Harry put the girl back on her feet before straightening, running a hand through his hair as he did so.

The man, seeing the lightning bolt scar, let loose a gasp and actually backed up a step. He couldn't have looked more startled if he'd seen a ghost.

"What's her name?" Harry asked, hoping to draw the man out.

"Olivia," the man replied shakily, not calmed in the least.

"What's yours?" Olivia returned, smiling sweetly.

"Well, I'm Harry," Harry began, "And this is Draco."

Draco nodded before turning his attention to the man.

"We were looking for someone," he informed the man gently, "Do you think you could help us?"

"Don't even bother," Harry put in, cutting any sort of reply off, "You'll never find him."

Draco ignored the interruption, focusing only on the man who, seeing this, fidgeted slightly.

"Whom are you hoping to find?" he asked softly, drawing his daughter close.

"The rightful king." Draco answered bluntly.

The man started and, for a moment, looked directly at Harry before tearing his eyes away and speaking.

"No one knows where the rightful king is," he answered, voice shaking, "Only that he's somewhere safe."

"Draco," Harry began, making sure he sounded suitably frustrated, "When the time is right, the rightful king will throw that vain old man off his thrown and regain his kingdom." He paused for breath, looking around the town pointedly, "And the first thing he should do is vastly lower the taxes. Perhaps stop them altogether. Until the town's back on its feet, at the very least."

"There is a plan though, isn't there?" Draco asked of the man, "For the Prince's return?"

"Yes…" the man admitted slowly, "But no one knows exactly what it is. Well, except perhaps Dumbledore. I'd advise you speak to him."

Harry groaned at the mention of Dumbledore's name, earning a raised eyebrow from Draco and a rather puzzled look from the man.

"If ever you want a straight answer, he's the last person to ask," Harry explained, sighing, "The man gets a kick out of talking in riddles that leave a man more confused than he started out as. Don't misunderstand me, I love the man fiercely but he's an insane old genius. It was quite the experience learning to read and write from him."

"You're literate?" Draco asked in surprise.

"I had to learn in secret, of course," Harry amended, "But yes. And personally, I think the restrictions are absurd. If it were up to me, everyone would have the opportunity to learn how to read and write. It shouldn't be something only the wealthy known how to do."

"You've some very interesting ideas, Harry," Draco remarked, looking enchanted by such a notion.

"I'll take that as a complement," Harry returned brightly. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"I do apologize, but I must be going. I've been absent from my post long enough." The man said swiftly, bowing to Harry and Draco as he did so before standing and leading his daughter away. Olivia waved at Harry until they were out of sight.

The old adage about the speed of gossip was proved quite true that afternoon. It was actually rather amazing just how quickly word travelled through the town and before long, Harry was the subject of some very considering looks. Everyone Draco drilled for information seemed either unable to take their eyes off him or unable to look at him at all. Most curious of all, none of them identified him aloud and everyone they spoke to referred them to Dumbledore.

The sun was beginning to set when Harry and Draco finally began to make their way back to the palace, hoping to reach it in time to speak to Dumbledore. While Harry was still marvelling on all he'd seen in the town, Draco was wishing fervently to strangle King Vernon. Imagine letting your kingdom fall into such a state a state of disrepair. How could anyone justify such a thing? No wonder they'd gathered so much attention –even Harry was better dressed than most the villages.

And speaking of Harry, Draco had gotten the rather odd impression that he –who was, after all, only a slave –had been the centre of the attention. Which made no sense at all. And that scar. Draco had never even noticed it before then and, considering it was shaped like a lightning bolt, that was saying something. He wondered when and how Harry had managed to acquire such a mark and resolved to ask him the following day, when he would have time to pursue it properly.

And after they'd spoken to Dumbledore.

* * *

Dumbledore, sitting at his desk covered with intricate contraptions, beamed merrily the instant he saw Harry. Draco, observing the man curiously, raised a well-shaped eyebrow at his rather outrageous attire. An action that explained Dumbledore more adequately than words ever could.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore greeted, his eyes twinkling, "What can I do for you this fine day?"

"Not me," Harry returned, smiling, "Draco would like to you."

"Of course, of course," Dumbledore agreed, "Please, sit down. Would you like some tea? Or a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you," Draco returned, taking the offered seat. Harry followed suit.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, pouring a cup of his own, "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Tell us where the prince is," Draco replied at once, cutting straight to the heart of the matter, "You do know, don't you?"

"Of course," Dumbledore replied, as though that were a forgone conclusion. Draco stared at him expectantly but, completely unfazed, Dumbledore merely sipped his tea.

"And?" Draco demanded at last, frowning.

"Well I'm not about to _tell_ you, now am I?" Dumbledore retorted rhetorically, "How much of a secret would it be then?"

"Told you so," Harry boasted quietly. Draco shot him a very exasperated glare.

"But you do have a plan?" Draco questioned at last, sighing.

"Naturally," Dumbledore agreed pleasantly.

"Now's when you tell us what it is," Harry chipped in, rolling his eyes.

Dumbledore grinned.

_**  
2 hours later…**_

"Brilliant," Harry sighed in awe, "But what's our part?"

"Your's is the most important," Dumbledore informed them, winking discretely at Harry, "You, Harry, I want to rally the snakes. I know you've an unusual understanding with the creatures and, quite frankly, we could use all the help we can get. I also want you to speak with Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, both of whom live in the village. They were once very well respected before the King cast them out and could prove to be valuable assets if they agree to help."

"How did you know about the snakes?" Harry managed, wide-eyed.

"I have my ways," Dumbledore replied, eyes twinkling, "A very rare gift, young Harry. You should be quite proud. I doubt even Prince Draco is a parselmouth.

Draco's jaw dropped.

"A parselmouth?" he echoed dumbly.

"I found out when I was fourteen," Harry explained sheepishly, "It was quite the shock."

"You are full of surprises, Harry," Draco marvelled, shaking his head.

"Thanks?"

Dumbledore chuckled and popped a lemon drop.

"Anyway," Draco began, back on track, "You said all that was Harry's job. What's mine? What part do I play?"

"You're the bait," Dumbledore answered, grinning. "And also the trap."

Draco blinked and frowned thoughtfully.

"I can see why," he admitted, grudgingly, "But I still feel rather useless. Might I assist Harry as well?"

"Go right ahead," Dumbledore allowed, "I'm sure Harry won't mind."

"This'll be fun." Harry quipped, grinning his acceptance.

Draco didn't look so sure.

* * *

  
The next day dawned bright, blue and early. They made their way into town as soon as they were ready and, despite the early hour, the streets were still brimming with life. They were stared at unabashedly as they walked and Draco could have sworn that Harry was, again, the centre of attention. Harry, however, seemed completely oblivious to anything at all and so Draco dismissed the matter from his mind.

"What number are they?" Draco asked, pausing.

"Forty-two," Harry returned, pointing in the direction they needed to go.

"Right," Draco agreed absently, leading the way and counting down the houses.

They found the house without trouble and, taking a moment to make himself presentable, Draco raised a hand and knocked loudly. There were a few muffled sounds from beyond the door and then, moments later, it was being wrenched open.

The man who stood before then had dark hair, brown eyes and a charmingly dishevelled look about him. He looked at Draco with wide eyes, clearly recognising him as royalty, but that was nothing compared to the look that crossed his face once he saw Harry.

His mouth fell open, his eyes bugged out of his head, he swayed where he stood and Harry would not have been surprised had the man dropped dead where he stood. He looked as though he was staring at a ghost.

"REMUS!" he yelled at last, voice loud enough to cause Harry and Draco to wince.

"WHAT?" came the answer from within the house.

"COME SEE WHOSE AT THE DOOR!" The man yelled, his face blooming into excited joy.

"JUST LET THEM IN!" the other voice returned, sounding annoyed.

The man, remembering himself, hastily did so. Draco, looking slightly affronted at being greeted in such a manner, entered cautiously.

Another man appeared as the first led them to the living room. This man had sandy brown hair, light eyes that were filled with kindness and the same charming quality the other man held, though his was slightly diminished by his clearly second hand clothes. He looked at Harry with a kind of started wonder that made him feel very out of place.

"Harry?" the man whispered at last, breathless, "Is that really you?"

Harry could do nothing more than nod.

"Can you believe it Moony?" the first man asked, grinning, "Isn't he just the spitting image of his father?"

"His mothers eyes," the second countered, smiling.

Harry blinked.

"You knew my parents?" he managed. Really, he'd already known this. His parents had been royalty, after all. But these men had clearly been more than subjects and Harry, having never known anything about his family, suddenly longed to know everything.

"Very well," the dark-haired man agreed, "I'm Sirius Black. I'm you godfather."

"Remus Lupin," the other man, Remus, put in.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco added, looking uncomfortable, "Prince of Slytherin. I'll take a wild guess and stipulate that you already know my friend Harry?"

Sirius grinned at that and bowed. Remus followed suit.

"I'm your friend?" Harry asked of Draco, feeling very overwhelmed, "I'm _your_ godson?"

"Of course," Draco replied as though that were obvious and to him, it was.

Sirius, all but bouncing in joy, simply nodded his head.

"Just hug, already," Draco demanded, pushing Harry toward Sirius, "The tension is killing me."

Harry laughed, immediately doing as he was asked. Sirius hugged him so tightly, Harry was sure he'd have bruises. He was also sure he could care less. Remus claimed a hug the moment they parted and Sirius, looking much more relaxed now, turned towards Draco.

"Now then," he began, "What's a Prince doing in our neck of the woods?"

Draco merely smirked.

"We've a proposition for you."

Remus and Sirius liked to Harry who grinned slyly at them both, a very cunning glint in his eyes. The two men traded glances before breaking into smirks themselves. Sirius actually rubbed his hands together.

"How may we be of service?"

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *


	5. Confessions

**A/N: **Back again! Here's the next chapter! Only one more left! As this is my first fic I've made it quite short... but hopefully you have all enjoyed it. Please read my discription of my story 'Mind Over Matter' and tell me what you think. Thanks for everyone who has actually bothered reviewing and please continue to do so. Luv ya all!

**Pairing:** Hopefully you've realized that its Dm/Hp by now. And hopefully you also realize that this means it is slash. If not i pitty your intellect.

**Diclaimer:** No, I'm J.K. Rowling and i thought this would be a wonderful way to test how readers react to my stories. rolls eyes... I'm being sarcastic by the way. Only own plot and poems.

_I've somethingI must telll you  
A confession I must make  
I've something I've been hiding  
But please don't think I'm fake  
For you'll see I've been a-thinking  
Searching the skies above  
And I've reached a conclusion  
I think that I'm in love..._

**Chapter Five- Confessions**

Hours later, back at the palace, Harry Potter, prince and rightful king to the Gryffindor throne, sat cross-legged in the garden surrounded by the tope five most influential snakes. Draco Malfoy stood not far behind, watching curiously.

"_Hello" _Harry greeted

"_Hello, Snake Tongue" _They greeted respectfully

"_I have a favor to ask you…"_

All that was heard for the next hour or so was the soft sound of a quiet hissing. Harry seemed to finish and as one the snakes exchanged looks.

"_We'll do it," _They said firmly

Then they set out, slowly but surely passing the message on.

* * *

"How did you get your scar?"

The question made Harry jump. He and Draco had simply been relaxing in Draco's room and doing nothing at all. It seemed a strange thing to ask.

"I'm not sure. I've always had it. I think I got it in the accident that killed my parents" Harry said thoughtfully and Draco nodded

"Do you think the plan will work?" Draco asked

"Yes." Harry said simply

"The wedding is in two days," Draco said absently

"Yes" Harry agreed

"I don't want to marry the Prince" Draco admitted softly

"You don't have to" Harry said, thinking Draco meant Dudley

"Dudley or this 'Rightful King'. I don't know either of them. I want to marry for love," Draco said quietly. Harry felt a sort of sorrow in his heart. He wanted to marry Draco; that much was certain. He cared for him so much it hurt, and he had known him only a few days. Yet Draco had said just earlier that they were only friends.

Draco wondered how thick Harry could get. He was saying that he was hopelessly in love with him without saying it and Harry was oblivious to the whole darn thing. Draco thought, briefly, that perhaps it was just a crush. Crushes can make your blood boil and lift your mood with their mere presence and make you smile by laughing and make you think that nothing will matter as long as they were together and make your skin tingle with every touch and make your heart melt with a single, caring glance…

Cant they?

* * *

The next day Draco spent in the gardens with Harry. Being his last day of freedom (no mater what happened) he planned to enjoy it. Harry could see that Draco was unhappy, nervous and wistful and it made his heart ache. He wondered briefly what Draco would think if he told him that he was the Rightful King. It was, of course, out of the question. That part was a surprise. 

"You might like the prince." Harry said softly

"But I don't love him" Draco said miserably

"You may learn to" Harry said gently

"I doubt it" Draco said stubbornly

"Then who would you marry, if you had the choice?" Harry asked, slightly curious

Draco turned and seemed to study him intently for a moment. Then, coming to an obvious decision, he lent forward and pressed his lips gently, yet firmly against his own. Harry gasped and Draco used this opportunity to slip his tongue smoothly into his mouth. Harry couldn't hold back a moan as he kissed the Slytherin back. It was everything he had hoped for and more. Harry decided (after much indecision) that he tasted like vanilla- only much, much better. The kiss set his skin alight, warmed his blood and made his very being shiver with pleasure. Oxygen finally got the better of them and they pulled apart, slightly breathless.

"You" Draco said, in case Harry hadn't gotten that already

"But… I'm a servant," Harry reminded him, feeling ridiculously happy

"I know Harry, I know. And you know what? I couldn't care less." Draco said simply ducking back for another passion filled kiss

Harry decided that he could get very used to this.

* * *

That night Draco lay awake for many hours, pondering. He wondered briefly who this 'Rightful King' was and weather he wanted to marry him. He and Harry had spent the whole afternoon kissing and it had taken all his will power not to take things further. He knew very well that a prince had to be 'pure' when they were married and that their virginity was meant as a gift to their bride or groom. There were ways of telling if a prince had kept this gift intact. 

He wondered if the rightful king would let Draco keep Harry as a lover (after all some kings and queens had had many) but thought that- considering how decent everyone said he is- he would probably not. One thing was for sure, he was getting married tomorrow weather he wanted to or not and when he was king he would make sure that Harry was at least treated with the respect he deserved. His constant presence would be an excruciating tease but it would be better than never seeing him again.

That option was simply unacceptable.

* * *

The day of the Royal marriage dawned and the whole castle was preparing. The wedding would, of course, take place in the Throne Room and it was the only event where the whole town was invited (as was the custom. Even King Vernon wasn't about to change that). Draco was a nervous wreck and wished that his family would get here soon. Only Harry's presence kept him from bolting the hell out of there as he continued to pace his room. 

"You'll be fine. You look absolutely stunning" Harry said and it was true.

Draco was dressed in a mixture of greens, silvers and blacks. He wore a modest crown on his head (the crown of a Prince) and looked so much the part that he could have come out of a fairytale. Even Harry was dressed nicer than usual, him being the best man (Draco had insisted upon it and King Vernon had very reluctantly granted his request).

"Your parents should be here any minute now" Harry said, as though Draco needed to be reminded.

"I know" Draco snapped his temper getting the better of him. Harry ignored the tone completely

"You'll get to see the Rightful King today" Harry said absently

"I know" Draco said, more resigned than anything else

"I wonder what he's like. All I've ever heard are stories," Harry said, acting curious

"I don't really care" Draco snapped

Slightly annoyed Harry walked up to him and kissed him deeply. Draco seemed slightly stunned for a moment before he relaxed and pulled him closer, retuning the kiss.

"I don't want to get married. I love you" Draco said softly. Harry's eyes had simply sparkled with joy, but he seemed slightly saddened

"I love you too." Harry whispered very aware of the torment he was putting his dear Draco through

A knock came at the door and Harry and Draco leaped apart, rearranging their clothes to look less disheveled.

"Enter" Draco called a servant that Harry knew as Dean Tomas entered. He bowed to the prince and smiled softly at Harry

"My lord, your parents are here," He said

"Very well. Come on Harry, lets get this over with" Draco said miserably

He and Harry left the room making their way to the conference room (a large room where the king had private conversations with his guests) where his parents would be waiting. Then (after a brief 'cold feet are normal' chat) his father, his mother and Harry would walk him down the isle to be married.

They entered the room and his parents looked at him almost sadly

"Mother, father, this is Harry, my closest and most trustworthy friend. Harry this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy" Draco said introducing them. Feeling slightly overwhelmed Harry bowed lowly

"Your majesties" He said awkwardly

"My poor son, I have just seen Prince Dudley. I conclude you cannot be too pleased" Narcissa said despairingly

"To put it mildly," Draco said dryly. Harry touched his shoulder briefly and Draco relaxed immediately

"You'll do fine" Harry said and Draco nodded

It did not help that Draco knew that when the plan was played out his parents would be held still by forceful hands so they did not try to intervene.

Lucius watched with calculating eyes. The small touches, soft smiles, quiet sadness. He'd gamble his entire kingdom that these two were far more than friends. His heart went out to his son. Falling in love with a servant would prove to be most distracting. Narcissa also had that knowing glint in her eyes. She despaired for her only son, doomed to live his life married to someone while in love with someone else.

"You know, I could swear I knew you. What is your full name?" Lucius asked suddenly. For some reason this Harry character seemed oddly familiar, as if he had seen him someplace else. Harry looked politely baffled

"I have no last name. I'm an orphan," Harry said. His aunt had told him that he looked remarkably like his father, and wondered if this King Lucius would suddenly remember why it is Harry rang bells in his memory. Then again, the last time Lucius had seen James was just over sixteen years ago.

"Poor dear" Narcissa said kindly. Harry smiled at her hesitantly and that was when Narcissa decided she liked him. The whole room seemed to light up when he smiled. Her son was looking at him as though he would walk over glass if Harry were on the other side.

"I'm sorry you must marry this boy, my son. If it were my choice I'd let you marry who you wish" Lucius said sadly

"Even if it was a servant" Draco asked challengingly and Harry blushed slightly. Lucius sighed

"A Prince marrying a servant is unheard of. It is against the rules. If Harry was noble then it would have been possible but…" Lucius drifted off his silence saying more than words

"But I love him" Draco said, so softly his parents hardly heard him. Feeling immensely guilty by now Harry took his hand

"Your mere presence is enough for me," He said sincerely

"You could run" Narcissa suggested. Everyone in the room looked shocked at that

"No I couldn't. It's for the good of the kingdom. I could never be so selfish as to let them fall to ruins, while still continuing their pointless rivalry" Draco said, voice rising. Harry nodded

"I love you, but I could not leave. This is my home. I will sacrifice my happiness if it means that the kingdom was happy. You will make a good king" Harry said

Lucius thought it a shame that Harry was not noble. He was a very good judge of character and believed that he would actually do a good job of ruling a kingdom. He had the qualities of a born ruler.

A loud knock came at the door

"Enter" Draco and Lucius called as one. Dean Tomas entered and bowed as low as he could.

"The throne room had been prepared, the civilians have been shown in, the groom, the King and the Queen are in place and the wedding is to begin in five minutes time. You are to go to your places now." Dean said, his eyes lingering on Harry a moment longer than everyone else. No one noticed.

"Very well. It's now or never," Draco said. His parents nodded and all four of them began the journey to the Throne room doors (which seemed a lot shorter than Draco remembered it) and waited anxiously outside.

After much fidgeting, praying to every God there was that the plan worked, and feeling as though he would die from the sheer nerves the slow, traditional wedding march began and the doors were thrown open.

**_TBC..._**


	6. The Wedding?

**A/N: **Last chapter! Wow! I hope you've all had a wonderful time, reading this and I hope you all remember to leave a final review. And so ends my very firs story posted on this site. I have other stories on other sites but hopefully i can get them onto this one so you guys can read (and review) them! Thanks again and keep reading!

**Pairing:** Dm/Hp- slash!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**Special Thanks To:** Yana 5, Aline Potter, Dracos and Harrys lover, starryone21, Staryday, Lynn-50670, PrincePotter, Phorcys, fudgebaby, Dark Angel's Blue Fire, Nixie02, Roslyn Knight, the person with no name, Elektra107, Solitary Poison, Queen Narca, Night-Owl123, SilverDragon161, MyOriginalIntent, pixyfairy120, ahappyjtm, Eliel Redragon, Umi Kitsune, Kilikapele, Lady Urquentha, Didaskaleinophobia for reviewing. Sorry if I spelt your name incorrectly or if i accedently left you out- it was not intentional. Thank you all so much, your reviews kept me writing. Please wait anxiously for my next story _'Mind Over Matter'._

_Will you love me for forever?  
__(That means all of my days)  
__Will you love me for eternity?  
__(That just means 'always')  
__Will you give to me sheer happiness  
(Though that is not a thing)  
And sing the song of life and love  
(Although you cannot sing)  
Will you take me soul?  
__(Make sure you set it free)  
Will yoube bound with me forever?  
__(So will you marry me?)_

**Chapter Six- The Wedding...?**

The walk down to the thrones had never seemed so long. The hall was decorated with a mixture of reds, greens, gold's and silvers and the King and Queen stood before their thrones with Dudley a meter or so in front of them, eagerly awaiting his groom. Dressed in red and silver he looked both stupid and fat. Dumbledore (who was officiating) stood draped in white behind him and two alter boys stood on either side, their hoods masking their faces. The hall was packed on either side leaving a gap large enough to walk through. The way had been lined with a plush red carpet. Near Dudley (on his far left) sat a wooden box, supposedly filled with the wedding gifts.

After a brief pause Draco took a deep breath and began to walk. His parents walked around a meter in front of him and Harry was directly by his side. They were half way down when the music stopped. Confused, Lucius and Narcissa paused. The two alter boys threw back their hood to reveal Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Before the King, Queen, and Prince knew what was happening they were seized and pushed roughly to their knees. Dumbledore opened the chest and dozens of poisons snakes immerged wrapping themselves around the three Gryffindor 'royals' who suddenly stopped struggling, remaining very still as the snakes hissed at them. The villages rapidly pulled out every sort of makeshift weapon available (axes, homemade clubs, large sticks, small rakes etc.) and crowded even closer to the throne leaving no room to escape. Four people came forward and grabbed Lucius and Narcissa and dragged them slightly aside. They struggled, protesting loudly about respect. Draco looked at them apologetically.

"Release them. They can be trusted not to act" Harry said and (to Draco's immense shock) they hardly hesitated before obeying.

Lucius and Narcissa realized it would probably be very wise to simply wait and see what the hell was going on. Harry and Draco took it upon themselves to finish the walk down the isle where King Vernon was looking at them both with a mixture of fear and hate. Draco looked around. According to the plan this is when the 'Rightful King' made his dramatic entrance… but no one came.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Vernon cried

"You tell me," Harry said calmly, looking at the snakes

"One false move, Vernon, and I'll tell them to bite you. A single bite can kill you twice over and at least ten now hold you" Harry said calmly

"What do you want you worthless freak!" Vernon cried and the crowd hissed with anger pressing closer and muttering threats

"I simply want what was taken. You are not the Rightful King; you do not have an ounce of Royal blood in you. With the Queens permission the true King can take the throne" Harry said turning his gaze to the Queen. She nodded

"I consent," She said loudly. Vernon roared

"Traitor!" He yelled fiercely

"It is you who is the traitor. Now if you'll kindly give up the crown" Dumbledore said calmly

"Never!" Vernon yelled

"I'm afraid you have no choice." Harry said coldly.

"I wont do it!" Vernon protested. Sirius Black (who was also holding him still along with the snakes) looked fairly annoyed

"Just take the bloody thing!" He said, struggling to hold him. Harry sighed

"You've left me no choice then" Harry said as walked towards his uncle. Being a wedding, his uncle had had no choice but to wear the crown, and was no doubt cursing that decision as it was said to be very bad luck indeed for anyone but the rightful ruler to wear it. Harry plucked it off and handed it to Dumbledore

"I, Albus Dumbledore, declare you, Harry James Potter, the true and rightful King of this kingdom. To govern and guide the people, and to rule the country with a wise and honest hand. Do you accept this challenge?" Dumbledore asked, reciting the age-old crowning statement

"I do" Harry answered immediately. Dumbledore placed the crown firmly on his head and for a brief moment the ruby's that adorned it shone with an astounding light. Draco gapped at Harry in absolute shock, as the crowd applauded. Harry turned to the now ex-King

"So, dear uncle, whatever shall I do with you?" He asked, somewhat rhetorically. Draco continued to gape.

"Please… have mercy," Vernon said, by now realizing just how deep a grave he was in.

"Lets see… there's high treason, child abuse, fraud and I'm quite sure your partly responsible for my parent death. After all, someone had to hire Tom and help him into the castle and with your wife being my mother's sister you certainly had the means to do so" Harry mused

"I… well… that is I…" Vernon stuttered hopelessly. Harry sighed

"In any case I refuse to kill him. He is not worthy enough to be killed. No, there are things much worse things than death" Harry said dangerously

"Take him to the tower dungeon" Harry said at last "A lifetime there should be a sufficient punishment"

The tower dungeon that was a dungeon situated in the highest tower, it is the most harshest punishment for most because the walls, ceiling and floor have been spelled to look like glass, so it was if the whole dungeon was suspended in mid air, floating. Since his uncle was irrationally afraid of heights it was worse than death. Two villagers came forward to take him away, Vernon screaming the whole while. Harry turned his gaze to Dudley.

"Now, what to do with you…" he said thoughtfully

"Please, my King, spare my son. I'll look after him, I swear it," His aunt pleaded softly. Harry nodded

"Very well. But I will have to banish both of you and if Dudley ever sets foot near here again I'll do a lot worse than banishment" Harry said and the Queen nodded gratefully

"Go pack" Harry instructed and two more villagers came forward to escort them to their rooms. The nasty bits done with Harry turned to Draco who was still staring at him in utter shock. His eyes kept on drifting from his face to the crown on his head and back again.

"Er… Draco?" Harry asked timidly.

"Potter? Harry _Potter_? _You're_ the god-damn _'Rightful King?_" Draco finally asked. Harry looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Yea" He said uncertainly.

He looked over to were Lucius and Narcissa were standing and made his way over to them, the people bowing respectfully as he went (which he was very aware of)

"Step away from them" Harry said and the people who had been watching them bowed and stepped back. "Thank you," He told them and they seemed slightly shocked at being thanked by a King but bowed their acceptance anyway.

"I'm very sorry about all this. Come" Harry said and he started back up the isle towards Draco, who was still looking rather shocked

He looked at his mother and father when they arrived, then back at Harry

"I knew I recognized him from somewhere. He looks just like his father, James Potter" Lucius said and Harry smiled brightly

"So I've been told," He said happily. He turned his gaze back to Draco

"I only found out about my heritage the day you arrived. As you can imagine I was rather stunned, after all my uncle took every opportunity to make me feel like a worthless servant. I'm so sorry Draco, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I couldn't let you know, I would have ruined everything. I'm sorry, and I'll hope you'll forgive me for this betrayal" Harry said seriously. Draco blinked

"Does this mean I get to marry you?" He asked after a moments pause. Harry smiled slightly and nodded

"Your forgiven" Draco said, a smile finally gracing his lips.

Harry took Draco's hand and led him in front of Dumbledore. As one they got to their knees and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of King Harry James Potter and Prince Draco Lucius Malfoy. Do you, Harry James Potter take Draco Lucius Malfoy, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in heath as long as you both shall live?" Dumbledore asked. Harry smiled at Draco softly, eyes filled with love

"I do," He said. Draco shuddered slightly. More beautiful words had never been spoken

"And do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Harry James Potter, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace" Dumbledore said, eyeing the audience dangerously

No one was stupid enough to object

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you married, you may kiss" Dumbledore said. With a soft smile Harry leant forward and kissed Draco gently on the lips. The crowd applauded loudly

"I present you King Harry James Potter-Malfoy and King Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter, rulers of the Gryffindor Kingdom. Long Live The Kings!"

He cried and the crowd went wild. Over all the noise Harry, now king of Gryffindor, got to his feet, pulling his new husband with him.

"Your not terribly mad are you?" Harry asked as a loud (and no doubt lengthy) party was started up

"I still can't believe it" Draco said shaking his head slightly "You know how miserable I was and you said nothing"

"I couldn't! I'm _so_ sorry Draco; I'll do anything to make it up to you! What can I do?" Harry asked desperately

"Well…" Draco said, eyeing Harry as though he was a particularly delectable piece of candy, lust clouding strongly in his eyes

"I can maybe think of _something_ you can do to make it up to me." He purred and Harry blushed slightly

No one noticed as the two Kings bolted urgently from the room a soft, possessive smile gracing both their lips.

They weren't seen again till much, much later.

_Oh!_

- And they alllived happily ever after.

**_THE END!_**


End file.
